


Sunflower Blooming

by Comrade Lucia (Quantin_of_the_Lethe)



Series: The Adventures of Lucia [1]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Coming Out, Duster is the supportive dad, Gen, Kumatora is a great sister, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Lucas (Mother 3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantin_of_the_Lethe/pseuds/Comrade%20Lucia
Summary: A butterfly emerges from its cocoon.
Series: The Adventures of Lucia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994812
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Sunflower Blooming

"How long did Kumatora say she'd be gone for?"

"Only a few hours, she said she'd be back sometime tonight," came Duster's response from the other room. "So we should really be ready to go by then."

"Yeah, okay."

Lucas looked at himself in the mirror. If it was gonna happen, it had to be now. He sighed. This was all still incredibly nervewracking. What if he got caught? What if the townsfolk found out? He shuddered to think. They were desperately trying to stay _out_ of the attentions of the Pigmasks, not attract said attention. And what Lucas was planning to do would _definitely_ attract attention.

He ran towards town, almost forgetting to stop by the frog. "Hey, I need to make a withdrawal. All of my DP," he said breathlessly. The frog looked like it would've raised its eyebrows, if it had any. "That's a lot of DP."

"I know."

"Alright, suit yourself," the frog said, and Lucas started running again.

* * *

Gentle musak played over the PA in Thomas's shop as Lucas meandered around the store, looking out the corner of his eye to see if the shopkeep was watching him. He was. _Great,_ Lucas groaned to himself. _Gotta come up with a plan..._

He casually made his way to the girls' clothes section of the store, looking at the skirts and dresses. _Hmm,_ he thought. _They *do* have red skirts and yellow tops...or do I want a yellow skirt and red top...or a yellow-and-red dress? Tough choices._ Of course, this was made all the more difficult by knowing that he couldn't use the dressing rooms unless he wanted to blow his cover, and the security cameras in this store were _definitely_ monitored by Pigmasks.

He decided to play it safe. He had the money for it, so he picked out a red skirt, a yellow skirt, a yellow top, a red top, and a _very_ cute red-and-yellow dress. He made his way over to a shelf with wigs on it, and picked out a long, wavy blonde one. Now came the hard part.

He approached the counter. The shopkeep looked at the clothes, then at Lucas. Back at the clothes, then at Lucas. Lucas maintained as neutral an expression as he could.

"So, uh..." he started. "You, uh, got a sister or something?" Lucas looked past the shopkeep's shoulder. "Something like that." He wasn't a local and didn't know Lucas as well as Thomas did. He hoped the excuse would pass.

"Uh huh. A sister who wears yellow and red clothing?"

"Yep."

"Like the yellow and red shirt you're wearing right now?"

Lucas sweated nervously. "Uh, sure. Yeah."

"And the wig?"

"For a, uh, costume."

"A costume."

Lucas's face felt extremely warm. He was burning up on re-entry. Time to ad lib. "Tell you what, how 'bout _you_ take my money, _I_ leave with the clothes, and we never speak of this again?"

"Fine by me."

As Lucas left the store, he caught his breath. That was close. But when he looked in the bag, his heart raced with excitement. He ran all the way home, not even bothering to deposit the rest of his change in the frog.

* * *

He slunk into the house, making sure Duster didn't see him, and started rummaging through Kumatora's garbage. He _knew_ her Club Titiboo makeup had to be in here somewhere, and it's not like she was going to be using it any time soon. _Ah hah!_ he thought as he found blush. _Perfect!_

The next part was the hardest to decide on. He _li_ _ked_ the idea of _having_ a chest, but how to make that work? Kumatora's bras wouldn't fit him, and he would need to find something to stuff in them. He didn't want to go back to the store for socks, and underwear just sounded...unsanitary. Even more unsanitary than socks. For tonight, he'd wear a bra, but nothing in it. A small chest would still do that trick.

He checked outside the window. No Kumatora. Duster was still doing...whatever he was doing downstairs. The coast was still clear, but his heart was beating so loudly he thought it could be heard from town.

He decided to try on the dress. He took off all his clothes except his underwear and, with great effort, put on the bra he'd stolen from Kumatora's room. It was a little loose, so he had to take it off, fiddle with the straps, and put it back on again. Suddenly he had great sympathy for her. _How does she put up with having this *thing* on at all times?_ he wondered. The hot pink clashed with the dress, but at least you could barely see it underneath. He really liked how the dress looked, and best of all he'd guesstimated his size nearly perfectly. It was about half an inch above his knees, slightly shorter than he'd been ballparking for, but not bad for just guessing!

Next came the wig. He unwrapped it from it's packaging, removed the hair net, and tried to flatten out his hair as best he could. He promptly put it on backwards. Once he got it straightened out, he noticed one of the bangs was just irritatingly long enough to get in his eye. He needed a hairclip. Unfortunately, Kumatora had short hair. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!_ he thought. He looked in every drawer until he found one of his mother's old hair clips. Just holding the simple metal construct filled him with emotions. _Mother, this is to remember you by,_ as he deftly attached the clip to the wig.

Now, for the finishing touch. He wish he'd found some foundation, but just the blush would be okay. He gently applied the brush to his cheeks until they glowed a soft pink, barely noticeable, but _just enough_. And that was that. His work was done. He stepped back, looked in the mirror, and his heart nearly stopped.

"Hello, Lucia," she said breathlessly. "Looking gorgeous today, are we?"

 _I look...human,_ she thought. _Lucia looks human. I feel alive. I feel whole. I feel like...me! I love being a girl! This is everything I wished it would be!_ She started to dance around the room. She became completely enveloped in her own little world.

So enveloped, she didn't hear Kumatora enter the room behind her.

* * *

She pranced and twirled and spun around. _Dress go spinny! Dress go spinny!_ she thought gleefully. And then she stopped, and saw Kumatora standing there, eyes wide, mouth agape. She nearly dropped the bag of fruit she was holding.

"Uh..."

Lucia stood there, petrified in terror. She didn't know what to do or say. She'd been caught. Now, she'd suffer the consequences.

Consequences that included, apparently, big hugs.

"You're a beautiful girl," Kumatora whispered.

"Hey, guys, I'm almost ready to g--oh my," came Duster from the back. "Is that, um...?"

"Lucia," Kumatora said quickly. She looked at Lucia to see if she'd guessed correctly. She nodded, and Kumatora gave a small fist pump.

"Well, um...are you and...Lucia ready to go?"

Kumatora looked at the small, shaking girl next to her and said, "She'll be ready in just a minute." As predicted, Lucia's face lit up when Kumatora referred to her as a girl.

The older girl sat down next to her. "Something tells me...you didn't put this on as a disguise."

Lucia shook her head.

"Is that...your mother's hairclip?"

"Y-yes."

Kumatora smiled. "She'd love you as her daughter, you know."

"You really think so?"

"I _know_ so. Now let's get ready to save the world, as girls do. I'll help you pack." And with a wink and a smile, and taking her by the hand, she helped her new little sister get ready for the biggest adventure of her life.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Linger As Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423457) by [StarlightSystem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSystem/pseuds/StarlightSystem)




End file.
